Royal Trouble
by MiyuHimeSama
Summary: Ayuzawa Misaki have no one after the death of her mother. When she decided to end her life, she instead saw charming green eyes before falling into unconciousness. What happened? And why didn't this feel like Heaven, but like Hell?
1. Prologue (Time Travel)

_Italics: Flashbacks_

_**Bold Italics: Thoughts**_

**Chapter One – Time Travel**

The rays of sunlight woke Misaki from her deep slumber. She slowly opened her blankets, revealing her sore eye. She sighed sadly again, remembering what has happened last night.

"_Is that all? Vegetables, milk, and lemonade?" asked Misaki to her mom who is busy checking their shopping list._

_Her mom directed her attention from the list and smiled. "Yes! Now we pay!"_

_A moment later, they were on the streets, talking and laughing as they held the shopping bags._

"_Now we only need to cross this and we can make some lemonade juice and salads!"_

_Misaki beamed happily and impatiently crossed the streets, but she didn't realize that a car was speeding towards her._

_A wave of panic flashed Minako Ayuzawa's face. "M-MISAKI! WATCH OUT!" She pushed Misaki out of the way and took the impact._

_Misaki widened her eyes. "MOM!"_

She flinched at the memory. She also remembered when her mom gave her a jade necklace with a weird symbol on it.

She dug on her pocket and found the necklace. The chain was thin gold and the locket is a jade stone with a wing-like symbol on it.

She brushed that thought from her mind as she changed into a pair of cream sweater. She didn't feel like going to school. Instead, she's just going to go to the top of her apartement roof to clear her head.

The warm breeze of summer gently caressed Misaki's face. She started to sob lightly, but it grew heavier as the time passed. She doesn't have any family anymore and she's a loner on her school. Who can she depend to? Her feet brought her to the edge of the roof.

"_**You can end it here."**_

Misaki stared at the ashpalt below her.

"_**You don't have anyone, Misaki. End it here."**_

"No." Misaki shook her head, trying to get those thoughts out of her mind.

"_**You don't get it, do you!? Do you know how cruel the world can be? End it here! Just a simple wave of pain and it's gone. You can end your sorrow and be with your beloved mother and sister." (A/N: her sister Suzuna died before she was born)**_

Her mother's face flashed on her eyes and with eyes full of tears and hand clenching on the jade necklace, she let herself fall from the roof, the wind beside her seem like giving her applause for her bravery – and maybe, insanity.

"_**Mom, my little sister who I don't even know, we can be together forever.."**_

Misaki slowly closed her eyes, ready for the impact of her fall.

But the sound of cars was gone and it was replaced by sound of birds.

And instead of pain, she felt like she was laid gently on some soft rock.

She could hear faint screams and opened her eyes for a second but her eyelids felt heavy instantly and without herself knowing it, she fell asleep, hands still clenching on the necklace.

The last thing she saw was,

**Beautiful green eyes, **piercing through her heart.

_To Be Continued_

Konichiwa minna-chan! First KWMS story, I intend to make it different from all KWMS fanfic I have read on Fanfiction :P

Hope you like it!

**Don't forget to **_**Comment **_**and/or **_**Favourite/Follow**_

Ja Ne :)


	2. Ancient Japan?

_**Warning: I don't really know how the year goes Japan style, so I used whatever flashed in my head :D Gomen! :)**_

* * *

_**Bold Italics: Thoughts**_

* * *

The smell of medical herbs stirred Misaki awake. She saw the same green eyes.

She jolted from the bed. "W-Who are you!?"

The owner of the green eyes, a man with sparkling blonde hair, pale skin and an annoying smirk, raised his hands. "Relax, I just found you lying near the river, so I decided to take you to my palace."

"Palace? Are you kidding me?"

He sighed. "Don't you know where you are? Or you got some sort of amnesia?"

"Umm... Earth? Year 2014?"

"2014!? Are you dreaming!? This is still Year 899!"

"899!? No wonder you have an old sense of fashion!"

"Excuse me!?"

"Sorry. Anyway, who are you? And how could I get here!?"

"My name is Usui Takumi, the crown prince of Seika Kingdom. And how could **I **know how you got here?"

"Psh, no need to be so annoying! Could it be..." Misaki stood from the bed and paced back and forth. "Yes! It must be! This necklace.. it holds magical powers!" Misaki snapped her fingers.

Usui sighed. "What are you doing?"

"Does this necklace look familiar to you?" Misaki asked, holding up the jade necklace.

Usui gaped slightly and snatched it from Misaki's hand.

"Hey!"

"This is the Necklace of Sorrows! It time-travels you when.. you are sorrowful.." Usui stared at Misaki. "You're sorrowful?"

Misaki snatched it back. "My mother died. I have no family and no friends. Happy?"

Usui sighed. "Well, now you're trapped here forever in ancient Japan, unless you can find a way to make the necklace time-travel you to your own time."

"WHAT! How should I know how!?"

"Then you're stuck here, forever." Usui smirked as Misaki fumed.

"No way I'm going to be stuck here with you! You perverted outer-space alien!"

"Outer-space alien?" Usui looks confused. "I don't know what that means, but it must be something ugly."

"You're right~!"

Awkward silence...

"So... what should I do?"

Usui sighed. "Oh, that. All members of the Palace Ink wanted you to... to be married..."

"What!? To whom? And WHAT exactly are the 'Palace Ink'?"

"The Palace Ink is some sort of organization that organizes the events of the kingdom. They go under the king's orders. My dad's orders. And my dad agrees that you will be married to... to... to..."

"WHO!?"

"To... me."

"W-W-WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTT!?"

"Gomenasai umm.. who are you again?"

"Misaki. Ayuzawa Misaki."

"Ah, yes. Gomenasai Misa-koi. But there is nothing I can do about it."

"Misa-_**koi**_!? Are you out of your mind!?"

"Well, we ARE getting married anyway." Usui shrugged, and Misaki boiled. "Eh, Misa-koi?"

"STOP CALLING ME WITH THAT NAME, IDIOT!"

"Gomen gomen. Then I will call you Misaki. That is acceptable, yes?" Misaki fumed when Usui smirked again.

"Uhm, excuse me.." Usui's face immidiately darkened. Misaki looked to the source of the voice.

* * *

**That's it. Yeah, that's all the idea I have now *sobs*  
I promise the next chapter will be longer!**

**Don't forget to review!**


	3. Igarashi Tora

**I'm back minna! *insert audience clap here* here is chapter three!**

_**Bold Italics: Thoughts**_

"Igarashi Tora."

Misaki observed the man in front of her. Igarashi Tora. Fair skin, pale lime green hair and yellowish eyes with bangs hanging on the right side of his face. Shortly, handsome.

He smirked.

Misaki was shocked. _**Are those... fangs?**_

"So this is the girl you have been talking all morning, eh Usui?" Tora smirks and came closer to Misaki.

Misaki grew uncomfortable and jerked away from his scary gaze.

"Tora..."

Tora stepped away, sighing. "Yeah, yeah, I know. She ALL yours." Misaki was irritated. "I'm not a thing! I am nobody's, especially you!" She pointed at Usui, who sighs in desperation.

"Whoa, first girl to turn down **the **Takumi Usui? I'm interested." Tora evilly smile. "Just **go**, Tora. Please." Usui said in a stern voice.

Tora raised his hands in a sarcastic way and skipped all the way to the door, closing it with a small click.

"Who was that?" Misaki questioned.

"Igarashi Tora. He's from England, which is far away from here. He got shipwrecked to our island, so, because we can't make ships that travel that far, he stayed here."

"Wow. And he dared to act that annoying?"

"His only real smile is his evil smile, not including the smirks."

"Reverse world much?" Usui shrugged. "Well, I gotta go. Duties calling."

"What duties?"

"Aawwwww, is Misa-koi worried?" (A/N: because a reader asked, koi is like darling or sweetie in Japanese)

"What? I am NOT worried!" Misaki protested.

"Well, I am dissapointed." Usui closed his eyes, holding his chest. Misaki blushed. _**"Wow, he looks cute!"**_

Usui, however, noticed this. "Is Misa-koi blushing?"

"No! I'm not! Go away you alien!" Misaki shoved Usui out of her room."

She felt her cheeks warm up again. _**"What happened to me!? AAARRGHHHH!" **_Misaki hit her own head repeatedly, as her cheeks became warmer and warmer.

**Yeah. Stupid right? OMFGFGEJHEKFEKSJHE I'M SO SORRY FOR THE EXTRA-SHORT CHAPPIE! It's just that I'm torn between school, Fanfiction, mangas, animes, games and wattpad. The next chapter will be longer! This time it will! *determined face***

**Please review (-_- )**


	4. Another Encounter With Devilish Tora!

**Hello minna! I'm not Luna, if that's what you're going to ask, but she's been working on her KWMS fic and so I'm posting it for her! **

_**Bold Italics: Thoughts**_

Misaki wandered around the huge palace, curious. There are so many rooms! She got lost inside it. So she opened a random door, hoping that anyone would be there – maybe even that annoying Usui – but she was greeted by..

A...

Naked...

Tora.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Misaki screamed with all of her might while Tora stared at her in bewilderement.

"I'm not naked, you know." He pointed at the white towel draped loosely around his hips.

Misaki closed her eyes with her hands, still shaking. "E-EVEN SO! Y-YOU'RE STILL SEMI NAKED!" Her face was very red.

Tora rolled his eyes and grabbed his clothes. After a few minutes..

"Okay, you can move your hands. I'm not 'semi-naked' anymore. Misaki peered and saw a slightly annoyed Tora with his hands on his hips. Misaki sighed and moved her hands.

"So, what brings you here?" asked Tora while sitting on his bed.

"I'm lost. I don't know where the exit to this humongous palace is."

"Hu-humong-what?"

"Oh, yeah, you wouldn't know." Misaki snickered. "It's the other word for 'insanely big'."

"Oh, yeah, okay, okay. To tell you the truth, I, too, get lost sometimes inside this 'humongmous' palace."

"It's HU-MONG-OUS."

"Yeah whatever. Do you want me to escort you to your room?" Tora asked with an evil smile. Misaki felt her cheeks warmed as she remembered Usui's sentence from before.

His only real smile is his evil smile.

And she didn't know why her heart skips a beat.

**Original Author's Note by Luna :D : Oh no! Misaki fell for the hot, insanely handsome, cute and charming Tora! *insert fangirl squeals here* Misa-chan, what will we do?! (ToKi fans: Let them be!) Stay tuned for the next chappie! Sorry for the short chapter.. *sulks***

**But still, REVIEW PLEASE! ^^**


End file.
